Far From Home
by DesertRose3000
Summary: Sequel to Rending the Veil. Atem is acting strangely and Yugi is at a loss to figure out why, because the Pharaoh won't talk to him.
1. Vanished World

_June, 2003  
Kame Game Shop_

Jou was over at the game shop to visit with Yugi and Atem and upgrade their computers with the latest Radeon and GeForce video cards. Having just finished installing the Radeon in Yugi's computer, Jou reconnected everything and, with the tricolors watching, fired up the machine. When the machine loaded the login screen. Jou stood from the chair and gestured for Yugi.

"All yers, Yuge," said the blond.

"Thanks," said Yugi brightly as he plopped down on his seat and typed in his password.

When Windows loaded, everything looked fine and Yugi fired up Netscape and began clicking through his bookmarked sites to see how everything looked.

"Looks good," said Jou as he and Atem read over Yugi's shoulder.

Just then, a picture linking to an article caught Yugi's eye and he clicked on it to enlarge it. The picture showed several very beautiful golden items that had just been unearthed in the Valley of the Kings.

"Wow…" Yugi breathed as Jou leaned in to look.

"Wonder wut dey'll do wit' it," the blond remarked.

"There's nothing they _can_ do legally, except put it in the museum. Egypt doesn't allow stuff to be taken out anymore. Too many artifacts were being sold to private collectors around the world and never seen again," said Yugi. "You remember, Isis told us that."

"Well, I dun see nut'n wrong wit' sellin' some of it," protested Jou.

"It's not theirs to sell," pointed out Yugi.

"Well, so? It ain't like nobody from back den's 'round to say nothin'," grinned Jou.

"But…" began Yugi, only to find his eyes drawn to a solid gold crown being held up for display in the next picture. "Wow! That one's gorgeous!"

"Dat musta been dat Pharaoh's crown!" said Jou. "Wicked sick!"

"I wonder how much you could make if you sold it on eBay!" said Yugi, staring long and hard at his screen.

"A king's ransom!" said Jou, causing both of them to collapse into a guffawing fit.

Unseen by either of the two friends, an ancient pharaoh stood behind them, helplessly staring at the belongings of _another_ ancient pharaoh, long consigned to the dust, having his property, which was _supposed_ to have gone with him to the afterlife, being ruthlessly torn from his tomb by these tomb robbers who now called themselves archeologists. Nausea churned in the Egyptian's stomach. Abruptly, he turned and left the room, retreating to his own.

"Hey, Temu, check dis shit ou…" Jou began, only to fall silent when he realized the Pharaoh had left without so much as a word. "Well, wut crawled up _his_ ass 'n died?"

"No idea," said Yugi with a shrug. "I'll go… say, look at this. Egyptian map packs for UT2003. I'm downloading!"

"Oh, shit! I gotta git dat when I git home!" declared Jou in delight. "Host 'em on yer machine 'n we'll test yer new card _and_ da new maps in one fell swoop."

Forgetting anything else for the time being, Yugi happily clicked on the link to the UT download site to get the map pack.

"Wait till I git home and git online! I'll frag yer ass!" grinned Jou as he turned for Yugi's door.

"Pfft! I've heard that before," quipped Yugi.

"See ya!" grinned Jou.

"Bye!" called Yugi.

Yugi unzipped and installed the new maps, then spent a bit of time exploring them in Instant Action mode. After 20 minutes, he set up to host the maps online. Soon, he was in the maps, playing against the bots. They were easy enough to deal with, even on their godlike settings, offering him no real challenge.

Soon however, Dog of War entered the server. Then the real fun began. Yugi and Jou spent the next couple hours exploring the new maps on Yugi's computer and blowing each other away over and over again. Yugi won every round, though most were within three points of each other.

' _He's really good at this game,'_ Yugi had to admit to himself.

After exiting the game, Yugi fired up Netscape again, clicking around on a few more sites. As he did so, he got the distinct feeling that something was amiss and looked around the room.

No sign of Atem.

"That's odd. Where'd he…" Yugi trailed off as he remembered Jou mentioning the Egyptian's departure hours ago.

' _Uh-oh…'_

With that sinking feeling in his chest, Yugi slid off his computer chair and crossed the hallway to the door to Atem's room. He saw light streaming under the crack at the bottom of the door, so knew the Pharaoh hadn't yet gone to bed.

Marshaling his courage, he called to his boyfriend.

"Atem?"

"What?!" snapped a gruff voice from behind the door.

Yugi mentally recoiled from the sound of Atem's voice. He had heard Atem's anger before, but only seldom had it been directed at _him_.

"Uh, wanna take our bath?" Yugi called softly.

"I showered hours ago!" barked the voice on the other side of the door.

"Yeah. I guess I got kinda caught up in video games. Sorry about that," said Yugi.

No reply.

"Wanna play UT2003 against me? I downloaded some cool Egyptian maps," Yugi called.

Again, no answer.

With a sigh, Yugi turned and retreated to his room.

' _Wow! What put_ him _in such a sour mood?'_ the young man wondered.

* * *

In the shower room, Yugi doused himself in the hot water, then soaped up, all the enjoyment gone from the solitary ritual. After rinsing himself off, Yugi soaked in the bathtub. He spent only 15 minutes instead of the usual hour, as there was no point staying in longer alone.

After he was dry and clad in his PJs, Yugi decided one more time to try to talk to the irate Egyptian. He went up to the door and called.

"Atem?"

"Leave me alone!" Atem's voice barked from the other side of the door.

Yugi's eyes narrowed as a frown pursed his lips. This couldn't go on. Bracing himself, Yugi opened the door to confront Atem.

Atem's demeanor went from foul to wrathful in a heartbeat as he swiveled around in his computer chair, narrow eyes glaring wrathfully at Yugi, every inch of his being bristling at this invasion of his private space.

"I said I wanted to be alone!" he snarled at the younger man.

"Well, that's just too bad because I'm not leaving until you talk to me," said Yugi, gently but firmly.

"There's nothing to talk about! I just want to be alone tonight! Is that too much to ask?" cried Atem.

"It is when you just push me away and don't even tell me why," countered Yugi evenly. "Did I do or say something to upset you? If I did, I'm sorry."

"This has nothing to do with you," said Atem in a dropped voice, looking away from Yugi.

"Can I help…"

"No!" Atem shouted, eyes blazing again. "You can't help me! Not with this! Nothing can help!"

"Easy, Atem. It's alright," Yugi tried to soothe.

"Don't you tell me it's alright! It is **not** alright when everything feels wrong!" Atem roared, banging his fist on his desk as a few tears spilled from his eyes.

" _What's_ wrong? Please talk to me!" Yugi cried, frantic with worry for his Pharaoh.

"I said, you **can't** help me!" Atem almost screamed, dashing the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"At…"

"Get out! Just leave me alone!" Atem cried, jumping up from his chair with such force that the chair rolled back a few feet until it bumped into the wall.

"Alright, Atem, I'm going. We'll try again in the morning," Yugi said softly in a final attempt to soothe the Pharaoh's agitated state.

Hands held up in a placatory gesture, the younger man backed out of the room, shutting the door as he went.

For a moment Atem was still, then he whirled around and punched the wall with such force that his fist broke through the plaster. Startled, he snapped his hand back, and stared at the hole in the wall and the blood on his knuckles. Absently wiping the plaster and blood off on his pants, he tore open his closet door and pulled down a box from the top shelf. Opening it, his eyes beheld his white shenti, purple cape, some of the gold finery that he no longer regularly wore and his winged diadem, which he now pulled out.

Atem walked over to his mirror and slipped the diadem onto his brow, then stared at his reflection, a mix of the modern in his gray tank top and the ancient wearing the crown. With his forefinger, he slowly traced the Eye of Wadjet, which reposed in the middle of his brow. Abruptly, he tore the crown from his brow and threw it roughly onto his mattress, where it bounced twice before coming to rest near his pillow. Groaning in spirit, Atem closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the smooth, cool surface of the mirror as tears coursed anew from his eyes.

* * *

Yugi fairly fled to his room and shut the door behind him. He wasn't afraid of Atem of course, but the Pharaoh's temper was nothing to take lightly either. Yugi had the distinct impression that while Atem was in this state, anything Yugi said or did would only rile him up more. He decided it best to leave the Egyptian alone for the evening and try to talk to him in the morning, when he was sure to be calmer.

With this happy thought in his head, Yugi climbed into bed, shut off his lamp and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and looked out the window to see Ra's light blessing the world outside. Then he remembered last evening.

' _He should be OK after a good night's sleep,'_ Yugi thought to himself as he threw his blanket down and got up.

After getting dressed, Yugi opened his door and was greeted by the sound of pots and pans banging down below.

 **BANG! CLASH! BANG!**

' _Or not…'_ he thought with a wince.

This looked to be a _very_ unpleasant breakfast.

Yugi came down the stairs and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. There at the stove, seemingly in no better frame of mind than last night, was the Pharaoh, banging unfortunate pots and pans down onto the burners and slamming cupboards shut. Yugi winced and slid quietly into his place at the table to wait.

' _Oh, yeah. He's gonna be_ fun _to deal with_ _today,'_ he thought, already dreading the rest of the day.

"Morning, Até," Yugi said brightly.

"That **isn't** my name!" Atem snarled, glaring daggers at Yugi as he veritably dropped their breakfast to the table.

"Sorry…" said Yugi quietly.

Not responding, the Pharaoh dropped into his seat, absently mumbled the blessing and tore into his food.

Yugi ate his breakfast slowly, without much of an appetite. Normally, he and Atem would have exchanged glances and smiles as they ate, making the food taste even better. Now Yugi kept his eyes fixed on his bowl, wary of setting the Pharaoh off by making eye contact.

After that silent breakfast, Atem stood up, took his dishes and laid them ungently in the sink. He turned to Yugi, eyes still bright with wrath.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later," he said gruffly as he headed for the genkan to step down into his shoes.

"Wait! I'll…" Yugi said.

"I go alone!" Atem snapped, opening the door and slamming it behind him with enough force to make the house's timbers rattle.

Yugi flinched.

"Atem, what's wrong with you?" he said to the empty air.

* * *

Grievously troubled in mind and vexed deep in his heart, Atem pounded down the sidewalk, heading for the only place in Domino that would afford him some silence and solitude: the park.

Domino Park was a wide expanse of grass, trees, benches, fields, even a pond in the middle. It was the perfect place to go to walk and think. Atem began walking on the paved path that ran the circumference of the park, moving with quick angry steps, always facing forward. Other park patrons, sensing the dangerously agitated aura that rose from the Pharaoh like steam, wisely gave him a wide berth.

As his eyes darted about, Atem felt his heart aching in his chest. There were no beautiful pyramids and palaces. Green grass and trees littered the landscape instead of hot, white sand. Everything was the familiar, yet alien, landscape of 21st century Japan.

* * *

After putting everything away, Yugi set out for a walk, by means of clearing his own mental atmosphere. He paid no attention and just went where his feet took him. Somehow, he ended up in Downtown Domino, at the foot of the steps of the Domino Museum.

' _How strange to end up here,'_ the young man thought absently. _'Might as well go and see what's inside this month.'_

Yugi walked up the steps and looked around inside. The great hall spread open, welcoming him and he began walking, shoes squeaking a bit on the marble floor. He hadn't even taken five steps when a familiar voice called to him.

"Yugi, hello!"

A smile found its way to Yugi's lips as he was approached by the silver haired teen.

"Hi, Bakura!" he returned.

"Fancy seeing you here," said Bakura, looking around as if expecting someone to be with Yugi.

"I'm here alone," Yugi said flatly.

Brown eyes widened.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bakura asked sweetly.

Yugi winced and looked away.

"Come. Let's take this into the private area," said Bakura, leading Yugi into the employees only place.

Once they were safely behind doors, Bakura looked expectantly at Yugi.

"What happened?"

"It was weird," said Yugi. "Jou was over last night to upgrade our PCs with new video cards. After that, we were all looking at the Web on my computer and Atem just left the room and wouldn't come out. He was in a nasty mood at breakfast too, and then he just stormed out."

"Hm. That's odd behavior for him," said Bakura.

"Yeah," said Yugi, frowning.

Then a thought seemed to strike Bakura.

"When you were online, what were you looking _at_?" he asked.

Yugi thought a moment.

"Oh, yeah! It was an article about a Pharaoh's tomb that had just been opened up in the Valley of the Kings! There was a photo of all the golden treasures the archeologists found. It was beautiful, especially that crown!" Yugi said enthusiastically.

"Yes. I've heard all about it. It's a great find," agreed Bakura quietly. " _And_ a great desecration…"

"Desec…" Yugi's stopped short as he thought this over. "Oh, crap…"

"You know, I wonder how we would feel if we suddenly found ourselves thousands of years in the future, in an alien world, whose customs we really didn't know, everything dear and familiar to us consigned to the history books and the dust," mused Bakura. "Then on top of that, to have the things we _did_ remember and treasure being looted from the graves of people we might have known, and pawed over, with no true understanding of their value."

Yugi frowned and looked at the floor.

"I never thought of that," he admitted.

"I never did either, until I began studying archeology and got to know Atem," said Bakura.

"Well, what can we _do_ about it? It's not like I can build a time machine and send him back to Ancient Egypt. Besides, as selfish as this is gonna sound, I wouldn't want to, 'cause then… I'd lose him again," Yugi said softly.

Bakura thought deeply for a moment. Then, a smile slowly spread across his pale features as his warm brown eyes locked gazes with Yugi's perplexed violets.

"Well, perhaps we needn't send Atem to Ancient Egypt. Perhaps we can bring part of Ancient Egypt back for him," he said, picking up a small vase and holding it up.

"Bakura, what are you thinking of?" asked Yugi.

"Well, all of these things were found in a certain Nameless Pharaoh's tomb a few years ago," Bakura said, gesturing about the room. "Now normally, of course, it's strictly against the rules for Egyptian artifacts to be removed from the museum, but in _this_ case, the Pharaoh himself might like to have a few of his things back."

"Yeah?" said Yugi.

"How long do you think Atem will be out today?" Bakura asked.

"He was pretty steamed, so I think he'll be gone for a while. When he's mad, he generally goes off by himself till he cools down," said Yugi.

"Perfect. I'll get Jou to help me with…" Bakura began.

Yugi's eyes widened in delight at Bakura's description of the plan.

"It sounds great. But what about all the laws?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I think a certain tombkeeper in Egypt will be able to help me with that part," said Bakura with a wink and a smile.

Yugi's eyes lit with glad understanding and he nodded.

"I just hope it'll work," he said.

"I think it will. If he doesn't like it, it can be undone easily enough," said Bakura with a smile.

"Thanks, Bakura," said Yugi with a slight bow.


	2. Homecoming

_Domino Park_

He had been walking for hours, covering the perimeter of the park no fewer than five times, before exhaustion, both physical and mental, finally drained the agitation away, leaving an awful hollow feeling inside.

Atem Akhnumkanun knelt at the small pond, staring at his swarthy reflection in the water's placid surface. His features were downcast and dark, irises churning with sadness, anger and regret.

He squeezed his eyes shut and pictured the white, beautiful sands of Kemet, trains of camels being led among the sand dunes, small delicate horses racing pellmell over the sand and felt tears pricking his eyes.

' _My world is gone, utterly gone,'_ he thought as the tears flowed.

Allowing his mind to wander, he pictured the smiling faces of Yugi, Jou, Honda, Anzu, Bakura and all the others whom he had grown so close to while in the Puzzle. As he thought of them, his heart warmed just a bit, offsetting the coldness he felt.

' _My Partner and our dear friends. As close as I've let them come to me, this isn't something any of them can understand,'_ he thought as he dashed at the tears with the back of his hand.

Atem opened his eyes and looked down at the water again. Instead of his own reflection, he saw Yugi's downcast face and worried violet eyes, staring pensively up at him.

' _However, that doesn't excuse my recent behavior toward Yugi. He was trying to help, the only way he knew how. I need to go home and apologize to him, take him out for dinner tonight,'_ the Pharaoh thought.

Mind made up, Atem stood up and started heading back toward the game shop.

* * *

 _Kame Game Shop_

"Thanks, guys. This means more to me than I can say," Yugi said to Bakura and Jou as the two visitors were stepping into their shoes in the genkan.

"Hey, anythin' to help you and Temu out," grinned Jou.

Yugi winced at Jou's nickname for the Pharaoh, remembering how Atem had snapped at _his_ pet name for him that morning, but said nothing.

"Let's get going, before he returns," said Bakura wisely.

"Yup. See ya 'round, Yuge. Let's frag each otha again pretty soon," said Jou.

"See you guys!" Yugi called after his two departing friends.

After Jou and Bakura were gone, Yugi returned to the kitchen to await his missing Pharaoh.

' _I really hope this helps. I don't know what else to do for him,'_ Yugi thought anxiously.

Soon, he heard the side door opening and shoes being stepped out of. Yugi looked and saw Atem standing, staring at him, dull eyes not really focusing properly. Yugi's heart felt like lead. How he hated to see his Pharaoh looking so lost and alone. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Yugi, please forgive my behavior toward you last night and this morning," Atem beat him to the punch, speaking softly. "Something's been bothering me and I lashed out at you. There is no excuse…"

Yugi stood up and went over to Atem, taking him by the hands and squeezing.

"It's OK, _aa mertu_. I could tell you were upset," Yugi returned. "I just wish you wouldn't shut me out."

Atem managed a weak smile, the first Yugi had seen all day.

"It's not something you can help me with, Yugi. I just need time," he said quietly.

Yugi swallowed hard and squeezed Atem's hands.

"Take all the time you need. I'm here for you whenever you need to talk, Até."

Yugi immediately bit his lip at inadvertently having let the nickname escape his mouth.

Atem managed a weak chuckle at that.

"It's OK," he said. "To make up for my earlier behavior, I'm going to take you out for dinner, anywhere you want to go."

"That sounds good," said Yugi softly. "But first, you look real tired. Why don't you lie down for a bit and we can go tonight?"

Atem thought for a moment. Indeed, he felt bone weary, body and soul. Perhaps an hour's nap wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Alright," he agreed as he started heading for the stairs. "Wake me up in an hour."

' _It's now or never,'_ thought Yugi as he followed Atem up the stairs, a few paces behind.

He watched anxiously as Atem opened his door to step in…

Atem's eyes roved the room in wonder. Everywhere, plants and different artifacts that he recognized from his palace decorated his room. Atem picked up an elegantly carved ushabti that reposed on a shelf near him, looking it over and caressing its smooth, black surface with long fingers.

"Yugi, you…" he trailed off, voice catching as he set the statue gently down.

Slowly, Atem walked about the room, crimson eyes devouring each statue, oil lamp, picture and plant. Reaching out, he ran his fingers softly over a large vase.

Standing in the doorway, Yugi waited with bated breath, giving Atem space to assess his kingdom.

When Atem turned to face him, his eyes shone bright with unshed tears. Not a second later, a beautiful smile lit his features as he held out his hand.

" _Meriu_ , thank you," he said in a heart melting tone, voice hitching in his throat.

Yugi was by his Pharaoh's side instantly, hand in hand, as they gazed at the beautifully decorated room together.

"It was really Bakura's idea," Yugi admitted as they sat down in the window.

"Bakura?" asked Atem in a shaky voice.

"Yeah. After you left this morning, I went to the museum. Bakura was there and I told him about last night and this morning. He said he thought you might be feeling homesick and suggested bringing your old stuff here. Me and Jou and him brought everything over while you were out," Yugi explained quickly.

Atem was silent for a while while he digested Yugi's story. Yugi waited for the Pharaoh's response, heart beating a staccato in his chest. Presently, Atem lifted his head, eyes glowing and a smile brightening his countenance as he took Yugi's hands into his own.

"As I've said many times in the past, we have great friends," he said, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Yeah," Yugi spoke, violet eyes shimmering and round face lit with his own rapt smile as he gently wiped the tears from Atem's cheeks.

"And I have such a wonderful partner, who understands me, my thoughts and my shifting moods, to the very depths of my heart," Atem spoke warmly, gently grasping Yugi's hand and kissing his knuckles, eyes never leaving Yugi's face.

"And _I_ have a beautiful Pharaoh, who has guarded me since I was a kid and who loved me enough to return from the afterlife and stay with me after my grandpa died, who understands _my_ heart and mind, better than _I_ do, and is a magnificent lover," Yugi concluded with a blush.

"Heh heh heh," Atem chuckled warmly, leaning in to rest his brow against Yugi's.

The two stayed this way for a few minutes, just savoring each other's presence and renewing their bond, in this magnificent microcosm of Ancient Egypt.

"Oh," said Yugi, suddenly sitting up and withdrawing his hands from Atem's. "There's one more thing."

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass vial, whose cork he promptly pulled and held up before Atem. Taking the hint, the Pharaoh smelled it.

"Palm oil," he murmured, eyes closing in rapture at the achingly familiar scent. "Yugi…"

"It would be an honor to anoint my Pharaoh," Yugi purred, smiling at Atem with that innocently seductive smile that only he could pull off.

"What about dinner?" asked the Pharaoh.

"You can apologize to me tomorrow. Tonight, we take care of you," said Yugi firmly.

At this, a smile spread across Atem's features, eyes beginning to twinkle.

"Alright, but there's something I need to do first. Come back in five minutes," he said in a dropped voice.

With a nod, Yugi left the room to wait. After timing five minutes by the clock, he returned to the room and knocked.

(("Enter,")) called the magnificent voice from behind the door, speaking in the ancient tongue.

Yugi opened the door and gasped. There in the middle of the room, stood Pharaoh Atem, clad in his white shenti, purple cape spilling from his shoulders, golden diadem reposing on his brow and finery adorning his limbs, crozier and flail clutched in each hand. Yugi's breath caught in his lungs. The Egyptian was truly a glorious sight to behold.

(("May this servant approach the great Pharaoh?")) Yugi entreated in Ancient Egyptian.

(("Approach and service your king!")) Atem commanded imperiously.

' _Don't bury yourself in the part,'_ Yugi thought with a wrinkled nose as he approached.

Moving slowly, Yugi began by reverently lifting the diadem from Atem's brow and setting it aside. Each item of gold finery was unclipped from earlobes, arms and legs.

The cape was unclipped from Atem's shoulders and the shenti slowly peeled away, revealing the supple bronze body beneath, muscles rippling under smooth skin in response to his lover's soft touch. Taking Atem's hand in his own, Yugi guided his Pharaoh over to the bed and helped him to lie on his stomach, hands at his sides.

Yugi poured the palm oil into his left hand, then began rubbing his hands together, liberally coating them. He lowered his hands to Atem's back, touching him just between his shoulder blades and began moving his fingers in light, centripetal circles.

"Mmm…" Atem moaned, face muffled by the pillows.

Yugi spent a good five minutes working all the tension out of Atem's shoulder blades before slowly moving down his spine, beginning to press in just a bit deeper to work out the knots and tension from the Pharaoh's lower back.

Nether cheeks were lovingly caressed by deft hands. Yugi worked his way down the backs of Atem's thighs, stopping and lavishing extra attention on the sensitive hollows behind his kneecaps. The Pharaoh's skin rippled and his muscles twitched under Yugi's expert touch.

"Ooooo, Yugi," he groaned.

Yugi continued slowly, spreading the warm oil over Atem's calves, which were tense and achy from his earlier brisk walking in the park. He worked over them with a firm touch, stopping to rub away any sore spots he found.

The feet came last. Those wonderfully sensitive feet. Yugi found that he could make Atem moan and squirm just by pressing down firmly in some areas, rubbing in others or just gently caressing in still others. By the time Yugi was done with Atem's feet, the poor Pharaoh was writhing beneath him.

' _We're just getting started, Your Highness,'_ Yugi thought impishly as he rolled his Egyptian lover over to attend to his front side.

After Atem was lying comfortably on his back, gazing up at Yugi with soft, dark embers burning in his eyes, Yugi again poured the heated oil into his hand and began working on Atem's chest, slowly rubbing the oil in circles over the Pharaoh's pectorals, stopping to gently caress and worry pert, tan nipples until they hardened.

Atem closed his eyes and sucked his breath in through his teeth.

Yugi's hands ran in long, smooth strokes over Atem's stomach, working in a large circle around his navel. The warm oil allowed Yugi's hands to glide smoothly over this most sensitive and delicate area of the Pharaoh's body.

"Mmmmm, Yugi, your hands…" groaned Atem, eyes closed in utter bliss.

Saying nothing, Yugi continued the massage as Atem sank deeper into relaxation, awake but not alert. Reapplying the oil as needed, Yugi moved down, down, until his hands were in _that_ area. Crimson eyes cracked open and met with violet. A languid smile spread across Atem's features as his eyes closed again.

Gently gripping Atem, Yugi began slow, soft strokes. As he worked, Yugi watched his Pharaoh's face for signs of reaction. He was not to be disappointed, as within two minutes, Atem was moaning, head turning from side to side.

"Mmmmmm aaaaaaaaah!"

When Yugi saw the telltale signs of an imminent climax, his right forefinger moved down to the small, pea-sized indentation between the twin globes and puckered entrance and pressed in, stopping release before it could ever occur. Yugi wanted Atem to climax, but not yet.

Working in this manner, Yugi continued to stroke Atem until the Pharaoh's body shuddered with pleasure, even as he was denied release.

After dipping his finger into the palm oil, Yugi parted Atem's nether cheeks and positioned his finger at the Pharaoh's entrance. Atem tensed for a second, but then immediately relaxed and bore down, permitting Yugi entrance into this most private of areas.

' _He really trusts me…'_ Yugi noted as he gently pressed forward, seeking out that special spot.

"Oooo aaaaah!"

That cry, coupled with the jolt of Atem's body beneath him, told Yugi that he had struck home. Yugi began working Atem's sweet spot, moving in long, deep strokes, to prolong the wonderful agony for his Pharaoh.

Yugi felt the ring of muscle clench around his finger and watched in delight as the Pharaoh's tip erupted in a white geyser as the climax he had been denied before exploded from him like a shot from a rifle.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Atem cried as his body shuddered convulsively.

Satisfied with his work, Yugi slowly withdrew his finger and climbed into bed next to the quivering Pharaoh, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly as his body went boneless just before he drifted off.

' _Good night, my beautiful pharaoh,'_ Yugi thought as he kissed the sleeping king's brow.

* * *

 _Next morning..._

Behold the tricolors walking down the sidewalk under a sunny sky toward a small roadside cafe with an outdoor patio that had caught Atem's fancy the week before.

After being shown to a table, Atem smiled tenderly across the table to Yugi.

"Anything you want, go ahead and order," he said softly.

"We should fight more often," laughed Yugi.

Atem frowned and his eyes dimmed.

"No, we shouldn't," he said grimly.

"Just kidding, Até," Yugi laughed, playfully jiggling Atem's elbow.

"Hm," Atem snorted with amusement, a small smile gracing his features.

Yugi ordered a moderately priced European breakfast and ate enthusiastically while Atem crunched on falafel and tabouli.

After the cafe, Yugi and Atem walked to Domino Park and and walked about hand in hand. After an hour, they headed for home.

* * *

 _Kame Game Shop_

"Me and Jou are gonna frag online tonight? Wanna play?" asked Yugi hopefully.

"Yes," grinned Atem. "Oh! Didn't you mention Egyptian maps that night?"

"Uh-huh. Want me to send them?" Yugi asked.

"If you would," said Atem.

Yugi got right to work, sending the ZIP file over the LAN their two computers shared. After Atem had the new maps on his machine, black_mage and Desert Rose had a fine time fragging each other for a few hours until Dog of War entered the server.

"Time to put the puppy to sleep!" laughed Atem from his room.

Yugi and Atem went in for the kill, both of them attacking the unfortunate canine and blowing him away with their flak and shock weapons before turning on each other.

~Owari~


End file.
